Solangeria
Solangeria is a wild and untamed continent with equally wild and violent inhabitants. The continent is roughly the size of Old Ceardia and attached by a waterway to Sendras. The lands are inhabited by the Solang, as well as various dangerous animals such as the Temple Orphan siren and various other predators. Despite the dangers of the continent, many would-be explorers venture deep into the jungles to search for the lost hidden treasures of the third civilization, these being massive ruined cities that are spread all over the continent. Geography The lands of Solangeria are relatively flat, though completely covered in a very thick brewing hot swampy rain forest. In many cases there is no solid ground at all, simply muddy and murky water with all kinds of nasty insects floating about. The continent suffers very temperamental weather where a sunny day can turn into a thunderstorm within a matter of minutes. The forest itself is shielded from most of the wind, but above the canopy strong winds make bird flight almost impossible on the continent. Solangeria is also one of the few if not only continent where water hoses and tornado’s naturally occur, though for some reason these never touch ground or destroy any of the ruins. The ruins on Solangeria are presumed to be Third Civilization in origin, as they are referenced to in both the remaining Meraic and Elven historical records. The buildings, while massive, are completely intertwined with the forest. Roots crawl all over the openings and often trees have simply torn apart roofs to make place for more vegetation. The stone is so badly corroded that even the slightest disturbance can cause entire buildings to collapse, yet this somehow never happens despite the windy conditions. Notable Landmarks * The Wind Lady: The Wind Lady is a massive statue, almost the height of the Regalian Cathedral somewhere deep in the forest. It is rumored to be positioned in a massive hole with various dwellings carved out of the walls where Solangerian Qadir now live. The statue itself is missing itss head and neck, yet the body is unmistakably female and has four arms in total, all holding various objects that have weathered to such an extent that one can only guess what they once were. The vast majority of the tornadoes formed on Solangeria are often formed near the Wind Lady, yet no-one knows why. The Solangerians often prevent anyone from coming close to the structure as they worship it, so only vague sketches remain from one expedition lucky enough to come close and live to tell the tale. * The Azure Wall: A mysterious wall laid in with azure tiles stretches in roughly a straight line for almost three miles. The wall abruptly ends in a small lake and seems to have been unfinished from where it started. Occasionally a wall tower dots the length of it, but the most remarkable aspect about it is that the tiles are almost free of age deterioration, yet the masonry beneath it is crumbling. When hit with an object however, the Azure tiles quickly crumble. These azure tiles from the wall are the number one smuggled export of Solangeria for explorers who reach the wall. The wall also serves as a central waypoint as it is conveniently located between the Dragonbone Coast and the Wind Lady. * The Dragonbone Coast: The Dragonbone Coast is a massive coastal graveyard of dragon bones. Most of the bones are massive and half lodged into the ground, though they appear much older and larger than the bones left behind by for example black or red desert dragons. In fact the bones are so old they have mostly turned to stone and lost any sort of value to anyone. Additionally, the Solangerians defend the Dragonbone Coast like some holy sanctuary with their lives. History Solangeria was traditionally always considered part of Sendras, but exploration in the past 100 years have concluded that it is in fact separated, but only by a small waterway. Further contact with the Mu-Allar and Allar has uncovered the fact that they speak of the “Dark Continent”, which is somewhat ironic considering everyone views their homeland of Sendras as the true Dark Continent. Solangeria has been avoided by ships for as long as anyone can remember, the natives too unruly and violent to consider worthy trade partners and the continent itself too inhospitable to consider colonization. As such, the continent has always occupied a blank page in history, nothing came or went there and nothing happened there, at least this is what the scholars have always believed. The continent itself has a rich history spanning back thousands of years, though millennia past its zenith. The ruins hint at lost glory and an ancient Empire to rival the splendor of the Elves when their Empire was still intact. Nearly all historical accounts or any sort of written information is lost because the stone has weathered so much, and only half the actual stonework is left. Culture The Solangerian Qadir living on Solangeria are known to be tribal, aggressive, and mistrusting of outsiders. Their culture is uniquely their own and very different from the Farahdeen Qadir, but not much is known besides their frequent use of tattoo designs to decorate their skin and their often utter lack of clothing, besides a loincloth. The Solangerians seem to survive on a diet of insects and smaller predators mostly, while revering the natural landmarks of their continent and attacking anyone that dares to come close. Any combat with the Solangeria Qadir should always be avoided as they are versed in combat between the thick trees of Solangeria, while an outsider will quickly find themselves bogged down in the thick swampy water. Trade and Economy It is generally assumed there is no trade or economy on Solangeria as the continent is quite literally a black hole in the mercantile network of Aloria. Even Sendras generates some trade profits for rarer jungle materials, though the Solangerians refuse any and all contact and the continent itself seems to utterly lack any sort of resource worth harvesting. The sole exception of produce that comes out of Solangeria are the Azure tiles from the Great Azure Wall, often collected by explorers and then sold as rare antiquities. Trivia * The forests of Solangeria have often driven explorers mad. Between the Temple Orphans’ cries and the various plants creating hallucinogenic fumes, most explorers actually die from wandering out of the group or camp and just being eaten as opposed to being killed by Solangerians. * The Solangerians seem to have an intense hatred for other Qadir. They attack other Qadir on sight without explanation or warning, even if they usually spare Allar. * The Solangerian language is still encrypted to this day, meaning translation is exceptionally difficult if not completely impossible. There are very few records of Solangerians who speak common, and in most cases they were captured at childhood and have forgotten most of their homeland’s knowledge. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Extended Southern States category:Qadir Demographics category:Solang Demographics